Just Some Fun
by Random Dice
Summary: Suddenly the shower curtain was shoved to the side, startling Idina, and showing a naked Kristin, her free hand on her hip as it jutted out to show some attitude. "Oh, jeez! You scared the hell outta me, Kristin!" Chenzel.


**Title:** Just Some Fun  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> RPF/Wicked?  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Idina Menzel/Kristin Chenoweth  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Can't be.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Suddenly the shower curtain was shoved to the side, startling Idina, and showing a naked Kristin, her free hand on her hip as it jutted out to show some attitude. "Oh, jeez! You scared the hell outta me, Kristin!"  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> You don't have to read _A Wish Come True_ to understand this, as it can stand alone, buuuuuuttttt, it would make more sense, kinda give you a background. I'm actually listening to Pandora and these are the songs coming up, it's like the station knows.  
>This story is for <em>AWickedDistraction<em>, because we're best Chenzel friends forever!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>These are humans, I don't and can't own.

Idina stepped into the bathroom, the large, master, bathroom, to take a shower. Kristin was gone with her agent, which meant that Idina had the house to her self. Not that she didn't love her girlfriend's company, it was just…

Sometimes you wanted to put your own music on when you were taking a shower.

She whipped out her phone, clicked the Pandora app and plugged it into the speakers in the tiled wall. Music blasted out of hidden speakers and Idina loved it.

As she stripped her clothes,_ Sway _by Michael Bublé came on. She danced in front of the mirror as she pulled her shirt off and kicked her pants away, leaving her in but a bra and panties. She went to the small cabinet that held the towels and pulled a large fluffy one out, only to set it on the toilet for when she got out.

She just yanked her under garments off and set her foot in the shower when _Defying Gravity_ came on. Kristin's voice came out, yelling at her, making Idina a tad bit guilty because they usually bathed together, but she quickly got over it. Standing under the spray of lukewarm water, she began to sing along with the song.

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too, I hope you're proud how you would gravel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

It was nice to just be. She didn't have an audience to please, or a director to tell her that her voice was a little pitchy, she could just be with her self.

She continued to sing as she put shampoo in her hair. She lathered thoroughly and let the water run over her locks, down her body, and down the drain under her toes. She enjoyed hearing Kristin's voice sing to her as she applied conditioner to her hair from the neck down.

Letting the conditioner sit in her hair, she reached for the bath sponge and _Seasons of Love _came on. Not the Broadway version, the movie version. She embarrassingly squealed much like her other half would have and sang loudly to it. She rubbed the sponge all over her body as she belted the words out and feeling them come back to her as it bounced off the bathroom walls.

Suddenly the shower curtain was shoved to the side, startling Idina, and showing a naked Kristin, her free hand on her hip as it jutted out to show some attitude.

"Oh, jeez! You scared the hell outta me, Kristin!" The brunette held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thud under it.

"Yer takin' a shower without me." The statement came out a little like an accusation. And Idina felt that guilt coming back.

"You were out, you know, with your agent and I was…working out! Yeah, working out and needed to take a quick shower to get the sweat off-"

"Where are yer work out clothes?" The country girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And-er, what?" Idina giggled a little, before paling at her girlfriend's words.

"Yer work out clothes, where are they?"

"Um…"

"Cause I only see jeans and a shirt on the ground over here. If ya were really workin' out, yer work out clothes would be on the ground, not yer casual ones. Now, what were ya really doin'?"

"I…I…" Idina hung her head down and covered her bare chest with her wet arms. "I was taking a shower alone so I could listen to my own music."

Kristin's jaw dropped. "What's wrong with my country?" The taller woman's head snapped up and she held out her hands in a gesture to ask her to calm down.

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear! It's just…" She looked off and waved her hands a bit to show she was stalling. "It's not my type of music that's all."

"Not yer type, not yer…I can't believe this!" She turned to walk away. Idina reached out and grabbed her wrist. She pulled her back and into the water, flush against her.

"Idina!" She screamed at the sudden contact and semi-cold water. She fought and wiggled to escape her captures arms, but the other woman held on tight, not willing to let her go. After Kristin realized she was completely drenched, she stopped struggling, but left her hands on her lover's shoulders.

In the background, they heard _Rent_ end and _What is this Feeling_ start up. Trying to keep a straight face helped nothing as they burst into laughter, pushing their bare bodies closer together.

"Just 'cause I'm laughin' doesn't mean I'm not still mad at ya." Kristin told her once the room settled into a silence except for the music from Idina's phone.

"Kristi," She whined, using her birth name that she rarely ever did. "I'm not saying that I hate country, it's just not something I would listen to willingly without you."

"Nuh-uh, ya don't get off that easy missy!" Though she tried to stay adamant that she was still peeved that the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with didn't like country, being pressed completely against the taller woman's body had its effects on her train of thought.

"What do I have to do, Baby?" Idina murmured, leaning down to gently kiss the sun-licked neck. She moved slowly down her length of skin until she reached the shoulder and moved back up at the same pace before reaching her girlfriend's jaw line.

Kristin shivered and was thankful that strong arms held her up for she would have surly fell as her knees buckled beneath her. "That's…cheatin' darlin'." She breathed.

"Whoever says that there were rules to stop making your girlfriend mad at you is stupid." Idina told her seriously against the other side of her throat. The feeling of her warm breath and the vibration of her vocal cords moving had Kristin gripping Idina's shoulders hard enough to leave marks.

"I'm still mad." Kristin whimpered. Abruptly, she was released from the hold she was in. She opened her eyes, not noticing them falling shut and saw the brunette getting out of the shower. "Hey, whaddyadoin'?" She asked, quickly following the other woman.

"You're still mad, no point in continuing." Idina said, snatching the towel up and wrapping it around her.

"But-but-but! No!" Kristin stomped her foot. "Ya cannot get me all hot and bothered and not finish! It's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"I'm not the one who's angry." Idina told her over her shoulder, making her way to the bedroom. Kristin jogged to catch up and once she did, she spun her girlfriend around and pounced on her.

Idina easily caught her petite love. She interlocked her fingers under the blonde's behind to keep her easily up. Kristin wrapped her arms around Idina's neck and drew her in while her legs were around her waist. The blonde attached her lips to the taller woman's quickly.

"There, I'm not mad anymore." Kristin said against her mouth. Idina chuckled.

"That was quick."

"I love yer lovin' more then country any who." Idina didn't miss the wording and grinned.

"Glad I mean so much to you baby." She said sarcastically. She started to move to the bed when Kristin stopped her.

"No, I wanna do it in the shower." The small woman purred into her lover's ear.

"Do it? What are you, twelve?" The brunette teased her light heartedly.

"Make love then." She amended. "Or fuck. Any of these makin' ya move to the shower?"

"I want to say make love, but the fuck is actually what got me." She let her feet led her to the room where water was still running and music was still playing, going to a new song. Idina let Kristin get off her slowly as to not hurt her. Once off, she dropped her towel and pushed her into the running water.

_Tighten up_ by The Black Keys started up. "I wanted love, I needed love. Most of all, most of all. Someone said true love was dead. And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall for you." Idina sang into her lover's lips. Kristin giggled and let her hands wander, starting to like her girlfriend's choice in music.

_The End_


End file.
